A Whole New Playing Field
by ARPfics
Summary: Finn and Artie were the most unlikely friends, but they were always there to help each other out. "You've got a whole bunch of great friends and a great girlfriend waiting inside. You don't wanna lose them, do you?" Epic bromance. FR/ AT angst.


A/N: Thank you all so much for the views, alerts and reviews on all my short stories. :) I really appreciate it and even a short comment really makes my day.

* * *

**May 2009**

Finn checked the sign posted outside the library one more time, just to be sure. 'Peer tutoring, 3PM - 5PM, every Tuesday and Thursday.' His mom had practically begged him to come here and, well, Finn knew he needed help. There was no way he'd pass the end of the year test next month without it and he really didn't want to be stuck in Freshman math again. He sighed, finally pushing open the heavy double doors.

The room was almost too quiet. There were a few pairs of students working together and most of them seemed like they were friends. It was weird; Finn recognized a few of his buddies from the football team and they'd never talk to these nerds in school. Now, they were working together, laughing quietly at some private joke.

Finn just sighed and looked for somebody who was free. Finally, he spotted a boy covered with acme scars who looked like he was in charge, shuffling around a bunch of papers. There was some sort of list on a clipboard next to him. Finn approached him, trying to spot some names he recognized on the list. "Umm, I need a tutor," he muttered.

The boy looked up blankly. "What?"

"I said, I need some help. You know, with Math."

The boy just smiled smugly and looked down at his list. "Looks like Artie's free today. He's in the back, you'll see him." He just waved his hand in the general direction of the back of the library.

"Don't you need my name or something?" Finn asked slowly,

The boy just laughed. "I know who you are."

Finn shook his hand and walked away from the table. He didn't know what he was looking for. He'd never heard of anybody named Artie, but he didn't really know the dorks in his school. He walked on, looking around slowly until he was almost to the back of the large room. Finally, he spotted a kid with glasses sitting at a table by himself. That must be him, Finn thought, approaching the table. "Hey, are you Artie?" He smiled, looking at the boy curiously. Now he realized he was sitting in a wheelchair. Weird because Finn still didn't recognize him. He'd thought he knew everybody at McKinley, by face at least.

He looked up from his work with a smile. "Yeah, I am. And you're Finn Hudson."

Finn laughed and sat across from the brown haired boy. "How come you know who I am and I've never seen you before?"

"It's pretty hard not to know the only freshman on the Varsity team, the quarterback," he shrugged. "As for me, I keep to my clichés. I have my friends, you know?"

"So you wouldn't talk to someone like me?"

Artie laughed at the question. "I don't care, I talk to anybody. I think the question is, would you talk to somebody like me."

"Why not?" Finn shrugged. "Looks like some of my friends are already doing it. Besides, you seem like you're pretty cool."

"Hey, thanks," he smiled widely. He looked down at the math sheet he'd been working on. "We better start. My mom will kill me if I come home late."

"Mine too," Finn laughed. "Where do you live? Maybe I can give you a ride. I just got my license."

Artie's smile faded and he shrugged, looking down at the table. "Thanks, but it's OK. I'll just walk."

Now Finn was really confused. Could he walk? And why was he so hesitant to take a ride? He shook his head and fished his math homework out of his backpack. "OK, I could really use some help on this," he changed the topic.

Artie looked up, "That's what I'm here for..." he sighed. "Maybe I should explain. I'm supposed to have this big concert for jazz band next week-"

"You play?" Finn interrupted.

The small boy smiled, despite his confusion. "Yeah, guitar and bass. I think I'm getting pretty good actually. Why?"

"Me and my friend Puck have a band. It's not much, but we kinda need more people."

Artie raised an eyebrow, confused. "So you want me to play with you?"

"Why not? You must be pretty good if you're in a band. I mean a real band."

"I guess," Artie laughed, but quickly turned serious. "but I know Puck. He's a real jerk. He always throws me and a bunch of my friends into dumpsters."

Finn wasn't surprised. "I know."

"So you know he'd never wanna be in a band with someone like me. I'm a loser," he crossed his eyes as he said it, trying to imitate some of the jocks. He did a pretty good job; Finn couldn't help laughing.

Finally, he looked up at Artie and shrugged. "You're probably right."

"I know I am."

"Well, I just wish there was some way we could all jam together. It'd be pretty cool."

Artie sighed, "Yeah, it would." He shook his head. "Anyway, we'd better do the work."

"Yeah, you're probably right," but Finn's smile stayed on his face despite the hard work that he barely understood. He would have loved to be in a real band; to be able to not care what people thought and just sing.

**Summer 2009**

"In the red corner, weighing in at 185 pounds, it's Puckzilla. He's a great young fighter from Ohio and look at the those guns! Can anything stop him? And in the blue corner, all the way from Lima, Ohio, is Puckasaurus. He's the best fighter-"

"Puck!" Finn shouted. "Will you shut up?"

"What the hell man?" Puck threw down the controller and looked across his room at Finn. "I thought you came over to play the new video game I got. You know it cost me 60 bucks? I thought you'd appreciate that."

"Dude, it's not always about money, you know?"

Puck watched as Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair restlessly and Puck asked, "What's up with you man? You seem so distracted lately."

"I don't know. I've got summer school and my mom has been bugging me and Quinn won't even talk to me lately."

Puck looked around nervously. "Yeah, I don't know what that's about... but don't sweat it man. More time to hang out, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever." Finn shook his head. His gaze fell on the pair of neglected drumsticks on his nightstand. "Hey, do you wanna jam or something?" He muttered.

"What?"

Finn looked up, he was tried of always trying to pretend he didn't care about music. "I thought we were starting a band. What happened to that?"

Puck snorted, "Nobody want to see a band with two people in it. Anyway, you gotta look tough and nobody's gonna wanna date you if you start going around, singing and dancing like Justin Timberlake."

**Summer 2010**

Finn never would have guessed how much things could change in a year. He banged on his drum set carelessly, a loose smile on his face as he jammed with his friends. He hadn't even known half these people last year, but yes, they were his friends. He looked around the garage, taking in the pair of well-dressed friends gossiping on the couch. One was dark skinned, smiling casually and absently combing her shiny hair. Kurt seemed more subdued and he must have noticed Finn's gaze because he looked up with a slight smile. Things had been rough lately, but at least they were trying to get along. Finn had realized that they got along the best when they just didn't talk.

He didn't talk to his ex-girlfriend much these days either. The trio of cheerleaders stood next to the couch, talking casually. They were all dressed casually in summer clothes and Quinn was looking as good ever. He sighed; he knew there was part of him that still liked her, even after all the drama, but he had a girlfriend.

His gaze turned to Rachel, who stood poised at the mic, ready for her cue. Once upon a time, just being seen with Rachel had nearly cost him everything, but none of that mattered now. She was beautiful and talented and after all the drama last year, she was finally his. He still didn't quite understand what had happened. One minute, he was the focus of a lot of unwanted attention - somehow that always seemed to happen - and the next that was all he wanted. Well, somehow everything had worked out. He got the girl and he got himself a bunch of amazing friends.

At that moment life was perfect. He realized he never wanted anything to change.

**October 2010**

"See, you just square this side, plus square this side to equal the square of that side. Get it?"

Finn Hudson mentally followed Artie's finger as he traced the sides of a triangle. He shook his head slowly. "I just don't get it," he shrugged.

"Don't worry. We can do it again." Artie tried to hold back a laugh. "I don't know how you ever passed math before I tutored you."

Finn just shrugged and looked up at Artie curiously. "I don't know. What's going on?"

The smaller boy sighed, "I told you... square this side-"

"No, I don't mean the damn math problem." He knocked aside Artie's pencil. "Sorry," he breathed, "I mean with you... with Tina."

"She dumped me for Mike Chang, you know that." he mumbled.

"I know, but I was thinking maybe being on the football team isn't the answer."

"What?" Artie shook his head hard. "She goes to those games. Her boyfriend is on the team," he said in a mocking voice. "She saw how we made that awesome touchdown the other day. Sure, I might not have abs like Mike, but I've achieved something I never thought possible. Finally, I'm a jock. I'm popular. I know Tina will realize that soon enough and apologize."

"Artie, I'm really happy for you dude, but maybe being a good boyfriend isn't about being popular."

Artie glanced up, unsure. "What are you talking about? I wasn't a bad boyfriend…" but his voice faded, remembering all the times he'd ignored Tina's calls and forgot to text her at night.

"Yeah, I mean, Rachel almost dumped me because I wanted to get back on the football team." Finn shook his head, clearly confused. "I'm still trying to figure that one out. Anyway, I think girls don't care if you're popular or not."

"It's not really about being popular," Artie shook his head and laughed slightly, despite himself. "I mean, it's Tina we're talking about. Obviously she doesn't care about popularity. She does care about Mike Chang's abs though. She said so herself. I think I can prove to her that I can be a jock too. I've been working out, you know."

"This isn't just about Tina, is it?" Finn narrowed his eyes. He might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he got people. He got trying to impress people by attempting the impossible... like singing and dancing at the same time.

Artie shuffled nervously and looked down at his paper. "No, it's not." He looked up suddenly, his eyes narrow and full of emotion. "It's just that for half my life, people have been telling me I can't do stuff. I mean, my parents try to be supportive, but I see the look on their face every time there's a set of stairs or a kid riding his bike or something. I just want to prove that I'm capable. You think I care about football?" He snorted wildly. "I just wanna be able to play my guitar and sing and maybe make a few good movies. But I also want my girlfriend back. It was the first time in my life that I had something good. Something special. I guess without her, I was just right back where I started. I had to do something drastic. I'm just hoping she'll notice."

Finn looked Artie right in the eyes. "Trust me, it doesn't matter what you can do, because no one is perfect. My whole life, there's been this big empty space where my dad should have been and I guess I felt like I had to fill it. I had to live up to some impossible hero that I never even knew. I guess I never realized how bad it was until Kurt's dad had his heart attack. I never even realized what I was missing, you know? Anyway, I know my dad was probably great and all, but he wasn't perfect and I don't have to be perfect either. I've just got to be ok with who I am, you know?"

"That's really great and all," Artie sighed, running his hand through his hair. "But just being myself leaves Tina with Mike. I guess I just never really appreciated her. I really like her... and I guess I wanna prove that to her."

"Well, why didn't you just say something?" Finn suddenly smiled wryly. "I think I can help."

It took almost the entire school, five hundred dollars of Artie's hard saved allowance and 48 hours straight of no sleep, but the look on Tina's face when she saw the video was worth it. Shooting an Ok Go rock style version of "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word" might have been the best idea Finn had ever had. And somewhere between his third cup of coffee and the 20th take, Artie realized he meant every word.

**June 2012**

"That's it, I guess." Finn Hudson shrugged, loading his good friend Artie's bags into the trunk of the old Toyota.

"Thanks man," he smiled casually. "You saved me a ton of time. What about you? Did you ever decide what you were doing in the end?"

"Yeah, hey that reminds me, have you seen Rachel around anywhere? I should probably talk to her soon."

"You really waited till the last second didn't you? I gotta leave in a few, just wanna say goodbye to a few more people."

"I don't get why you're leaving so early, we just graduated. I was hoping we could hang out this summer you know play some Halo."

Artie laughed to himself. His late night video games sessions with Finn had gotten him in trouble before. He wasn't about to go ruin that for himself now that he finally had his girlfriend back. "That would be fun but I already told you. I've got a lot of things to do this summer, you know, getting stuff organized. I'll probably be back in August."

"Oh cool man. Things sure won't be the same around here," Finn sighed, missing Artie's confused look.

"Anyway, we better go find Rachel and the gang. I think there's supposed to be some sort of party."

Finn chuckled shortly, "Yeah I think that was Puck's idea, but no joke man, you're the first one to leave." He smiled softly trying to look unconcerned.

Artie just shrugged. He couldn't really show his emotions now, especially not to somebody like Finn. He couldn't lie; he would miss glee. The friends he'd made in the small club were like his family, but he definitely wouldn't miss high school. He started rolling down the street towards Rachel's house, where he was sure they were almost done setting up the party. Unlike Finn he knew his departure wasn't the only reason for the celebration. Really they'd done enough partying lately... but he'd promised not to tell Finn, even if he did think it was a bad idea.

Artie glanced up at his friend as walked in silence. Finn had really helped him out when he needed it - on more than one occasion. When Tina had dumped him, Finn was usually the one who helped him around and stuff. Finn was the one who'd helped him win Tina back, both with his failed attempt at joining football and his ultimate scheme proving he could be a good boyfriend. Artie felt a debt to Finn that he wasn't sure how he'd repay. "Finn," he finally said, but it was too late. They now stood outside of Rachel's back door and Finn was ringing the doorbell. In typical Rachel fashion, she pulled the door open almost immediately.

"Finn," she smiled widely. "We were waiting for you."

"Were you gonna say something, Artie?" Finn just looked down at the small boy.

"No, never mind." He shook his head, not daring to say anything in front of Rachel. Even though he'd spent three years with her and he knew just how nice she could be, he still couldn't help thinking she was a little crazy.

"Come in, come in." Rachel ushered them towards the living room where all their friends were waiting, already starting in on the snacks.

Artie found his way over to Tina and gave her a quick smile and kiss on the cheek. He made sure to ask about her day and how her own packing was going. He knew from first hand experience just what a disaster area her room could be. She just laughed, no doubt realizing why he was paying her so much attention. He didn't care; he wasn't about to risk losing something so good again.

Meanwhile, Finn had been eyeing the armchair, but when he saw Artie's behavior, he knew he should probably also give his girlfriend that kind of attention. He headed over to her, s big smile on his face and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame. She looked up at him curiously and finally leaned into his embrace. "It's so nice of you to help out Artie. I know the jocks must give you a hard time about that."

Finn just shrugged. The jocks gave him trouble all the time; and he couldn't exactly tell Rachel that part of it was because of her. They had been through too much together to let it go because of a few jocks. "It's no big deal," he just shrugged.

"I have to talk to you." Rachel whispered, taking Finn's hand softly as she looked up at him with her big dewy eyes.

Finn wondered if he should worry. "OK," he knew the best thing to do was act calm. If he didn't get excited, maybe she wouldn't take it so seriously either... He could hope at least, but he knew his girlfriend.

Rachel walked, her hand in Finn's, towards the center of the room. Artie was sitting there next to Tina and Rachel smiled down at both of them. "Hello, Artie," she said formally. Artie started to say something but Rachel cut him off. "I hope you don't mind if I make a few announcements." Again she barely let Artie agree before she started. "Hello, fellow glee clubbers and welcome to the first goodbye party for our friend Artie. I'm sure this is the first of many to come in the next few weeks. I would like to take this opportunity to invite you all to the next party to honor yours truly and my wonderful boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Yes, you heard right we are leaving on the July 4 train to New York City."

"What? Finn interrupted, clearly shocked. Rachel hadn't told him about any of this. He looked to her, hurt and confused. "You made us reservations?"

"Of course I did." She smiled widely. "See it would have been cheaper, but I figured this was the only time we'd be doing something like this, so I splurged a bit. I figured-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Finn shouted. Rachel's mouth hung open mid-sentence for a long moment as Finn tore at the air before him. "Why are you always trying to control me? Why can't you just leave me alone? You should know by now I freaking hate surprises!" Finn let out a loud sigh; Rachel actually flinched and stepped away as Finn rushed past her.

"Finn!" Rachel breathed and turned towards her boyfriend. Surprisingly, Tina grabbed Rachel into her arms and shook her head. "But I have to go after him!" Rachel exclaimed.

"He'll calm down," Tina said softly. "Artie?"

The small boy nodded, knowing exactly what he had to do. He rolled himself out of the living room, following the direction Finn had taken.

It took Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and, surprisingly enough, Puck to convince Rachel not to go after them.

* * *

"Finn!" Artie yelled after his friend. He looked wearily down Rachel's front porch. In his hurry, he hadn't realized that of course Finn would head out the front door. Of course he would easily rush down the seven steps to the sidewalk.

The tall boy turned around slightly. "Just go away. Rachel just doesn't get it and I don't expect you to, either," but he hesitated, shuffling his feet nervously like he did want to talk about it, he did want someone to understand.

"Do you want me to come down and chase after you?" Artie threatened, reaching out to grasp the wrought iron railing. It was stable. "Because I could do it and neither of us would be happy."

Finn narrowed his eyes in confusion and slowly, it seemed to dawn on him what Artie was proposing. He shook his head slowly, "no, no, it's OK. I like my toes uncrushed," he laughed. "Anyway, I don't really want to run away, you know? My mom always says that doesn't solve your problems."

"She might be right," Artie smiled softly.

"I don't know," Finn shrugged, sitting on the bottom step, facing towards the street. Artie looked down at him curiously. "That's part of the problem, I think."

"What's part of the problem?"

"My mom. She needs my help, you know? And Rachel doesn't understand that I can't just leave."

"Rachel needs you too," Artie said softly.

Finn looked up at Artie and shook his head. "It's not the same. I mean, I don't wanna break up with Rachel, I really like her, but she'll be OK on her own, you know? She's just so fierce and strong," he smiled to himself. "I just can't really leave. My mom needs me. Burt hasn't been the same since his heart attack... and his shop-"

"Finn," Artie cut him off. "Burt has a son to help him. I know Kurt is going off to New York, but they'll manage. I think you can do the same."

Finn shook his head and buried his face in his arms. "I just... I don't know. What am I gonna do in New York anyway? It's so big!" He laughed, no doubt remembering when he'd gotten lost in Times Square on their first trip to the city.

Artie smiled, but it quickly faded "Don't you remember what you told me? You don't have to be a hero all the time, Finn. You've just got to appreciate what you've got. And I think what you've got is a whole bunch of great friends and a great girlfriend waiting inside. You don't wanna lose them, do you? I say go back inside and do what's right."

Finn looked up at his friend perched on the edge of the porch. "What, throw you a great farewell party?"

Artie smiled softly, but just said, "Apologize."


End file.
